Escoge tu final
by DanRG
Summary: Dani tiene 16 años. No hace mucho descubrió la existencia de Slenderman y le interesa bastante su historia , pero no de manera excesiva, digamos que simplemente tiene curiosidad. Dani no cree que Slender sea real, pero no entiende muchas cosas, ¿Porqué Slender escoge a las victimas que escoge? ¿Que es lo que llama a Slender? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Que es lo que hace con ellas?
1. Capítulo 1

Me llamo Dani. Tengo 16 años y soy el típico adolescente pasota que no tiene muchos amigos y que hace lo justo para aprobar. Me gusta el manga y las frikadas en general, pero no estoy obsesionado. Estoy un poco loco, en el buen sentido.

(...)

Me habían dado las vacaciones de semana santa. Pensaba quedar mucho durante ésta, pero al final no quedé tanto, sólo un día. Quedé con Sofía, tenía que vender unas rifas para una excursión de fin de curso y yo fui de bulto digamos, por nada del mundo iba a ir vendiendo unas rifas, así que simplemente la acompañé. Aunque bueno, una semana entera perdiendo clase en Paris... la verdad es que la entiendo.

Al día siguiente me llamó Alex para que fuera a su casa. Vaya, no es que tuviese unos amigos que estaban pendiente de mi todo el día, así que no esperaba quedar a menos que fuese yo el que propusiera la idea. Aunque por supuesto, acepté.

No me hacía mucha gracia quedar en su casa, porque era SU casa, y se hacía lo que él quería. Llegué, les saludé a él y a su madre. Hablamos de cosas del insti, y más mierdas de esas. Cuando no había más temas de conversación me dijo que si me apetecía jugar a un juego de terror. Le hubiera dicho que sí si supiera que juego era, pero se negó a decírmelo. De todas formas me hizo jugar igual. En realidad no me obligó, pero no quería que pensase que era un cagueta. Fue a donde tenía guardado el archivo del juego ("Bah, es uno de esos juegos descargables gratis, por lo que no debe de ser muy bueno") - pensé.

El acceso directo al juego se llamaba "Choose your end", que era " escoge tu final" en español.

Nunca he oído hablar de ese juego - dije.

Tranquilo, seguro que te mola - me dijo él.

El juego arrancó. Unity...

("Vale, esto es Slender o algo de eso") - dije para mí mismo.

En efecto, era Slender, aunque no sé porqué el acceso directo al juego tenía otro nombre. Se lo hubiera preguntado, pero no sé porqué en ese momento no tuve ganas. Bah, flipadas de Alex.

Tío, ya me lo conozco...

Da igual, tu mira.

Estuvo jugando él y no me dejó a mí, aunque tampoco es que quisiera jugar. Ya jugué un montón de veces aunque la posible historia detrás de Slenderman me seguía interesando, pero ese juego de Slender cansa cuándo has jugado dos o tres veces. No es como "The Arrival", que tiene su historia y demás. Pero el juego que estábamos jugando era el primero que salió de Slender. Todos sabemos de qué va el juego, hay que encontrar las 8 páginas antes de que te pille un monstruo sin cara, de traje, y súper alto. Cada nota es más difícil que la anterior porque a medida que coges notas, digamos que Slenderman se va cabreando más y te persigue más rápidamente. Alex llegó a la séptima nota.

¡Guau!- le dije.

Me había sorprendido demasiado que llegara tan lejos. Él no contestó.

La séptima nota es imposible- le solté.

Él no dijo nada. ¿Estaba cabreado? No lo sé, pero todo eso era muy extraño. Miré a la pantalla esperando que Slender le pillara. Entonces me paré a pensar…

En todo el rato de juego no había aparecido Slender ni una sóla vez, que raro... eso me extrañó todavía más que el hecho de que hubiese conseguido las ocho notas. Aunque claro, una cosa lleva a la otra.

Estoo... - ahí quedé cortado.

Noté una mano en mi hombro. Pero una mano de Alex estaba en el teclado y la otra en el ratón del ordenador. ¿Cómo era posible? Nos habíamos encerrado en la habitación cuando encendimos el juego y habíamos bajado las persianas para tener más miedo. En la habitación no había manera humana de que alguien se escondiera ya que no había espacio. El armario estaba INFLADO de ropa, la cama estaba al ras del suelo... No había manera.

A pesar de eso no me puse nervioso hasta que miré mi hombro de reojo. La mano era totalmente blanca y tenía unos dedos larguísimos, que estaban ligeramente apoyados en mi hombro (debían de ser cómo 30cm de dedo). Instintivamente me giré, supongo que para darle un codazo a esa "cosa", la verdad es que sólo pensé en golpearle. No me importaba lo que fuese, sabía que no podía ser bueno. En cuánto me giré no tardó ni un segundo en darme una bofetada que resonó de manera anormal, y por supuesto, me dolió un montón. La bofetada hizo que mi cabeza girase 180 grados, literalmente. El codazo no llegó a salir, y tampoco pude ver que era. Me volví a girar, casi llorando de rabia y de dolor, con la mano en la mejilla. No quería recibir otra bofetada de esa cacho raqueta de tenis, pero me giré igual sin pensarlo en aquel momento. Nada. No dudé si eso era real o no, porque todo el dolor que notaba en mi cara era indudablemente real. Alex ni se inmutó.

¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

Vi que cogió la octava nota. Me esperaba lo peor. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Ahora es cuando en el juego te aparece Slenderman detrás y aparecen los créditos. Me pegué a la pared. No quería recibir otra "bofetada mortal". La pantalla se nubló mientras el Slenderman del juego sacaba sus tentáculos y alzaba la mano tranquilamente. El ordenador empezó a echar humo, un humo negro que parecía querer tragarnos. No estoy seguro de si el humo era del ordenador o no, pero parecía que sí. Todo eso era muy raro. Lo peor es que Alex parecía formar parte de todo aquello.

¡Me largo! - dije sin más.

No llegue a agarrar el pomo de la puerta cuando Alex me agarró del brazo y me lanzó hacia atrás, haciéndome caer al suelo. Sin darme tiempo a levantarme se echó encima de mí y me inmovilizó. Además de pesar más que yo y tener mucha más fuerza sabía algo de judo, así que no pude hacer nada. Aún así forcejeé por soltarme.

¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! - dije gritando.

No contestó. El humo seguía viniendo. Toda la habitación estaba llena de humo, un humo que asfixiaba. En cuestión de segundos, quedé medio dormido, casi sin aire y tosiendo boca arriba, cosa que no era muy agradable. Ya casi no tenía fuerzas para moverme. Con los ojos entrecerrados pude ver que Alex tenía los ojos prácticamente en blanco. Estaba a punto de volver a cerrarlos cuando vi como se me quitaba de encima de mí y salía de la habitación con total tranquilidad. Después de salir cerró la puerta. Me levanté muy despacio, aunque todo lo rápido que pude. No conseguía quedarme totalmente de pie y necesitaba apoyarme en la mesa. El humo seguía saliendo, casi no se veía nada y yo seguía tosiendo. Era extraño. El humo me hacía toser y tener sueño a la vez. La puerta se volvió a abrir y vi a Alex de pie. Su cuerpo cayó en la habitación como un plomo. Yo ya no tenía más fuerzas y caí. Volví a abrir los ojos y estaba al lado de Alex. Intenté ver el color de sus ojos pero estaban cerrados. No pude ni mover las manos. De repente, vi un pie apoyándose encima de la cabeza de Alex, moviéndola de un lado para otro. Levantó el pie frenéticamente y yo esperaba ver cómo le espachurraba la cabeza, aunque no quería verlo...

Pero no.

Mi cabeza empezó a retumbar. No podía hacer nada. No podía cubrirme, no podía moverme. Me dolía y quería cerrar los ojos para desaparecer y dejar de sentir ese dolor.

Tardé un rato en dejar de sentir nada.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cuando llegué a casa al mediodía todo parecía normal. Le pregunté a mi madre que había para comer. Lentejas. Hay que joderse. No me gustaban un pelo pero había que comerlas, así que no protesté, a diferencia de mi hermano, que se puso a gritar como un loco. Vale que es un niño pequeño, pero le consienten demasiadas cosas. Mi madre me dijo que si quería podía llamar a Dani para que viniera por la tarde. Estaba bastante aburrido y no me importaba que viniese, así que le llamé y me dijo que si. Faltaban 5 minutos para que Dani llegase cuando me llegó un whattshapp. Era Dani, me dijo que lo sentía, pero que no iva a poder venir, que a su madre le había pasado algo y tuvieron que ir al hospital. No le pregunté que había pasado, me dió la impresión de que no quería decírmelo todavía y no quería forzarle. Le dije que no pasaba nada, y que esperaba que su madre se recuperase.

Se lo iba a decir a mi madre cuando sonó el timbre. Fui, abrí y vi a Dani.

Holaa - dijo él.

Hola, no le había pasado algo a tu madre? - dije confuso.

Ah, no, no te preocupes, mi hermana me cogió el movil y empezó a gastar bromas a todo dios.

Ah, bueno, pues pasa.

El royo de que su hermana le había cogido el móvil no me convenció del todo, pero no podía ser otra cosa así que me lo creí.

Hablamos un rato muy pequeño de cosas en general y luego me dijo que quería jugar a un juego.

Que juego? - le pregunté.

Seguro que te gusta, es de tu tipo - dijo con una sonrisa a la vez traviesa y alegre.

¡Oh, venga!

Ahora lo ves - y la sonrisa se fue.

Encendió mi ordenador.

(¡Menudo morro tiene!) - pensé para mi mismo.

Dani no era una de esas personas que no le importa andar con lo de los demás. Todo lo contrario. Es muy tímido para cualquier cosa. Aunque una vez que lo conoces ya se abre mucho más pero aún así había ciertas cosas, como lo del ordenador, en las que no se tomaba tantas libertades. Me extrañó, pero no le iba a decir: "¡Eh tú! ¡Quita tus manazas de mi ordenador!"

Así que espere a ver que ponía. Se fué a google drive y se descargó un archivo llamado "Choose your ".

No sé porqué descargó el juego desde ahí, pero en ese momento no le di mucha importancia.

Abrió el juego y no supe lo que era hasta que vi que ponía "Slender".

Y el juego empezó. Dani me dijo que jugase yo. No sabía muy bien que había que hacer aunque ya sabía de sobra quién era Slenderman. Por como fue el juego pensé que había que coger las ocho notas y que luego empezaba la "acción", porque Slender no apareció ni una sola vez, aunque la música cada vez era más tensa. Cuando llegué a la séptima nota pensaba que algo malo iba a pasar, porque la "música" se volvió verdaderamente horrible. Llegué a la octava nota, estaba casi a punto de cogerla. De repente, noté que Dani hacía algo raro y cuando miré para él se dió una bofetada a el mismo. Le miré con cara rara y él me sonrió. Cómo estaba en frente de la octava nota me hizo mover la cámara un poco más para arriba y le dio al botón izquierdo del ratón.

Ahora viene lo bueno de verdad - dijo sonriente.

Mi ordenador empezó a echar humo.

Que cojones?!

Relájate, te veo muy estresado - y volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan estúpida.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, por lo que no se podía ver muy bien, pero se podía apreciar perfectamente el humo que invadía la habitación. Dani cerró la puerta y se sacó una navaja del bolsillo. Justo antes de que la abriera le agarré el brazo y le tiré al suelo justo en el momento en el que abrió la navaja. Al caerse, la navaja se le resbaló de las manos y fue rodando por el suelo hasta parar bastante lejos. Le inmovilicé, no sabía qué le pasaba y si tenía una navaja podía tener dos, o algo peor. Dani tenía los ojos casi totalmente en blanco y dijo que si no le soltaba me iba a arrepentir.

¡Quítate de encima! ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!

Joder, parecía poseído, sólo le faltaba echar espuma por la boca o lo que sea.

No sabía qué hacer, el humo seguía expandiéndose y Dani no parecía mejorar. Decidí levantarme y corrí hacia la navaja. La cogí y inmediatamente salí por la puerta mirando a Dani. Lo último que recuerdo es a Dani incorporándose lentamente, como si le costase muchísimo, antes de girarme y recibir un golpe que me hizo ver todo negro.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y Dani? ¿No era mi amigo? ¿No era yo su amigo? ¿Abrí los ojos después de aquello? Sí… No… No me acuerdo… No. No los abrí. O sí. Sí, claro que sí, pero no me acuerdo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Sonaba en mi cabeza.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Sonaba en mi cabeza.

A veces paraba, y volvía a empezar.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Empecé a contarlos.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Ocho.

Paran y vuelven a empezar.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Ocho otra vez.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

¿Seis?

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

Seis. Otra vez seis.

Tic, tac...

...

¿Eh?

Me había despertado de repente. Instantáneamente busqué el reloj. Nada. No había ningún reloj. Estaba en una cama, tapado por las sabanas. La cama no era de piedra ni nada de eso, era normal y cómoda. Tenía mis manos por debajo de la almohada y estaban atadas, pero no sabía a qué ni con qué. Parecían cuerdas, pero en cuánto hacía un poco de fuerza para soltarme me hacían muchísimo daño. Toda la pared de la sala estaba llena de fotos de muchísima gente, o más bien, de muchísimos niños, de todas las edades. La inmensa mayoría eran niñas. Parecían estar clasificadas según su belleza, las más feas por abajo y las más guapas por arriba. Había tantas fotografías que no cabía ninguna más. Las fotos de los chicos estaban en un corcho en medio de todas las demás fotos (debía de haber unas 10-15 fotos de chicos). Había poca luz, pero suficiente como para ver lo que había en la habitación.

Sólo tenía atadas las manos, así que me destapé como pude. Pensaba que me habían quitado la ropa o algo así, o que me habrían pinchado con algo, no sé, el lugar me hizo pensar eso. Pero no, solamente me habían descalzado y tenía frío en los pies. Joder, hacía mucho frío y no se oía nada.

Miré a ver si podía encontrar algo para desatarme pero no encontré nada... estuve pensando un rato...

¡Claro!

Me moví intentando notar las llaves que tenía en el bolsillo, pero no las noté, también me las habían quitado, genial. Curiosamente en el otro bolsillo tenía el móvil, no me lo quitaron. Intenté sacarlo aunque sabía que iba a ser inútil mientras estuviese atado, pero no se me ocurría nada más. Eché las piernas para arriba y las mantuve en el aire, al móvil no le costó nada caer. Menos mal que llevaba chándal, normalmente las cosas se me caían del bolsillo apenas saltaba. El móvil cayó muy al borde de la cama. Me moví con muchísimo cuidado para que no cayese, pero la cama era demasiado estrecha y el móvil acabó por caer.

- Mieeerda - dije sin darme cuenta.

Ya no pude ver el móvil. Intenté "ponerme de pie" como pude, y al hacer esto la cama crujió, pero de una manera muy extraña. Me quedé quieto, y al cabo de unos segundos empecé a moverme para ver si se repetía ese sonido. Curiosamente no me costó que se volviera a repetir, así que me moví todo lo que pude hasta que el colchón cayó al suelo. La estructura de la cama se había roto. Noté mis manos más flojas, y cuándo las moví noté como las cuerdas se me aflojaron del todo.

Mis manos tenían con el trozo de cuerda con el que estaba atado, sólo que ahora no estaba atado a nada más y me las pude quitar. No entendía nada. Me levanté apoyando los pies en el suelo, estaba muy frío.

Me agaché, inspeccioné la cama y entendí lo que había pasado. El colchón estaba muy nuevo y limpio, al igual que las sábanas, pero sin embargo la estructura de la cama estaba más que oxidada, no sé ni cómo aguantó mi peso cuándo no me movía. Y las manos las tenía atadas a las barras del cabezal de la cama, que al caer la estructura el cabezal se había separado dejando las barras sin nada en lo que sujetarse. No supe que pensar. Ya era raro todo lo que estaba pasando, y lo que había pasado con la cama... en el fondo era hasta gracioso.

Cogí el móvil del suelo. No tenía cobertura. Eran las dos de la mañana. La batería estaba al 32%. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? No es posible que nadie hubiera enredado con el móvil, porque tenía clave para desbloquear pantalla, así que deduje que toda la batería que se había esfumado había sido del tiempo que estuve dormido. Entonces miré la fecha en el móvil. Habían pasado dos días desde que estuve en casa de Alex. Supe que tendría que aprovechar bien la batería, así que puse el brillo de pantalla al mínimo, le quité el wifi, etc...… a ver si la batería me duraba.

Miré las cuerdas con las que me habían atado, eran de un material muy extraño, era como una cuerda normal pero semi-metálica. Me fijé que tenían enchufado un cable. Entonces me di cuenta de que las cuerdas eran cables recubiertos. ¿Estaban enchufados? Cogí el cable con las manos y miré hasta donde llegaba. Había un pequeño agujero en la pared por la que el cable se perdía. Justo cuándo solté el cable éste empezó a chispear y una descarga llegó justo a las cuerdas en las que había estado atado. Empecé a tener un poco de miedo, lo reconozco, pero creo que cualquiera lo tendría en aquella situación.

- (Menos mal) – pensé.

Está claro que quién hubiese preparado eso no le salió muy bien. Me acordé de la bofetada que había recibido. Me puse la mano en la cara y juraría que tenía la mejilla hinchada. Decidí salir de ahí. Fuese lo que fuese lo que me había metido ahí no era nada bueno. No había ventanas ni nada, sólo una puerta. Cómo no, estaba cerrada.

Empecé a buscar por la habitación. Era inútil. Sólo había una cama y una especie de taburete en la otra esquina de la habitación. Había registrado todo y no encontré nada útil. Y bueno, también estaban las millones de fotos que había pegadas en la pared, eso sí que asustaba. Empecé a mirarlas. No conocía a nadie. Había desde bebés de apenas unos meses hasta adolescentes de unos 18 años. Me entró un poco de miedo encontrarme en esas fotos, no sé muy bien porqué. Aunque fue fácil comprobar si yo estaba entre todas esas fotos. El corcho con las fotos de niños no era muy grande, y como dije antes, había muy pocas fotos. No me encontré, pero sí que encontré a Alex. Era su foto de perfil de facebook. Desde que vi su foto ahí pensé que durante todo lo que había hecho antes no era él, no sé si pensé bien o no, pero desde aquel momento no le culpé. ¿Dónde estaría? Tenía que hablar con él. Puede que su foto ahí colgada fuera buena señal, porque aún seguía vivo… No podía enfadarme con él. El Alex que vi la última vez no era él. Arranqué la foto y me la guardé en un bolsillo. A los demás niños no les conocía, y aunque no les conocía, todos me daban pena. Todos esos niños y niñas estaban sonriendo en las fotos, eran felices, no había ninguno que estuviese…

Vaya, creo que ya sé porqué allí no figuraba ninguna foto mía.

Decidí no darle más vueltas. Miré unas cuantas fotos más y arranqué alguna que me dio mucha pena. Todavía no sé porque hice eso después de haber cogido la de Alex. Cogí 6 fotos más aparte de la suya. Las doblé sin arrugar y las guardé todas en el bolsillo. Intenté volver a abrir la puerta hasta que me dio por empujar con todas mis fuerzas. Nada. También le di una patada pero no funcionó. No sabía qué hacer y seguí mirando fotos. Escuché una descarga. Las cuerdas estaban "sufriendo descargas" otra vez. No le di importancia. Me centré en todas las fotos de bebés muy pequeños. ¿Qué podría querer alguien de unos bebés tan pequeños?

Entonces pensé que estaba en manos de un pedófilo. Antes pensaba que era un sicario o algo así y que se dedicaba a matar niños. Aunque esto lo podía hacer también con los bebés, pero al ver la foto de un bebé recién nacido estuve convencido de que era un pederasta o algo de eso.

El bebé de aquella foto parecía ser el más pequeño. La arranqué. Tenía la foto de Alex, la del bebé y otras 6. Ocho fotos. Quité la foto y detrás de ésta había una llave pegada a la pared con celo.

Instantáneamente la cogí. No tenía llavero pero estaba convencido de que esa era mi llave. El llavero ya no me importaba. No sé porqué me alegré. Era mi llave, pero era imposible que me sirviese para salir de ahí.

Aunque, ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Metí la llave en la cerradura de la puerta pero no abrió, ni siquiera encajó bien. Me lo esperaba, pero me cabreé muchísimo. No observé todas las fotos, porque eso me podía llevar horas. Cómo había encontrado una llave detrás de una foto decidí arrancar todas las que pudiese. Mis brazos barrieron la pared arrancando todas las fotos que había por el medio. Pensaba hacerlo con todo el cuarto hasta que me encontré con algo que no me esperaba ahí.

- ¡Aaahhggg!.

De la pared salían unos pequeños pinchos. Había muchísimos y eran como agujas, pero apenas salían de la pared, aunque dolían igualmente. La palma de mi mano izquierda estaba llena de líneas marcadas por estas "agujas". Estaban sangrando. Sólo estaba herida mi mano izquierda, ya que por suerte aparté el brazo y mi otra mano justo cuándo me hice las heridas. Toda la palma de la mano con rayas, que no parecían querer parar de sangrar, y al limpiarme la sangre en la ropa manchaba bastante. No podía cerrar el puño, o por lo menos no muy bien, cuándo lo hacía me dolía mucho.

- Que hijo de puta – no pude evitar decir en bajo.

Tenía gracia. Lo mismo podía ser una mujer. No me quedó otra que arrancar las fotos una a una con cuidado con lo que podía haber detrás. Y así me pasé un montón de tiempo. Encerrado en un cuarto y arrancando las miles de fotos que había una a una. De vez en cuándo escuchaba como llegaba la electricidad a las cuerdas...

(...)

Estaba harto. Cuándo sólo me quedaba una foto por arrancar había pasado casi una hora. No me había encontrado con más pinchos. Arranqué la última foto sin esperarme nada.

Había otra llave. Justo en la última foto. No le di vueltas. La foto que escondía la segunda llave se quedó en el suelo, con las otras miles de fotos. Cogí la llave y encajaba perfectamente en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió. Había un pasillo, no se veía el final, estaba oscuro. No había interruptor ni nada, al igual que en la habitación. Cogí el móvil para iluminar y maldije el día que me negué a pagar 20 euros más por un móvil con flash. Subí el brillo a tope y avancé rápido por el pasillo. No quería desaprovechar la batería. Estuve andando durante casi un minuto y llegué al final. Vi una puerta, y justo antes de ésta había un zapatero y un perchero con un traje recién planchado metido en un plástico. Abrí el zapatero. Vacío. Fui a abrir la puerta esperando que estuviese cerrada. Y lo estaba, pero se abrió con la llave que había usado antes. Al otro lado de la puerta sólo había unas escaleras metálicas. Apoye manos y pies y subí. Joder, la mano izquierda me dolió bastante y dejaba marcas pequeñas de sangre. Apenas subí unos 10 metros llegué a una especie de caseta. Entré por un agujero del suelo, no estaba muy bien hecho la verdad. Tumbé la mesa de al lado y tapé el agujero. La mesa era de madera, bastante grande y estaba vacía. Había dos ventanas con la persiana cerrada y una puerta. Cerrada. La llave de antes me sirvió. ¡Por fin había salido de allí!

Aunque no sé si para bien o para mal. Reconocí aquel oscuro bosque enseguida. Una ráfaga de viento vino de repente sin ninguna explicación. Era tan fuerte que logró cerrar la puerta. Cuándo oí el portazo me giré hacia la puerta. Allí estaba pegada la primera nota.


	4. Capítulo 4

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

No, otra vez no.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

A veces paraba, y volvía a empezar.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

Empecé a contarlos.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

¿Siete?

Paran y vuelven a empezar.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

Siete.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

Que paren ya.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

¿Seis?... No sé… ¡Da igual, que paren!

(...)

No dije nada. Cogí aire, aunque no me hacía mucha falta.

Maldito reloj. A veces empieza a sonar porque sí en mi cabeza.

Volví a recobrar el sentido. Seguía en el bosque. Me acordé de la nota.

¡La nota! ¡No tenía que cogerla! ¡Me da igual no conseguir las ocho notas, cuántas más coja más peligro correré!

Pero era demasiado tarde, tenía la nota en mi mano.

Yo estaba en el suelo, arrodillado y con la mano en la cabeza a causa de los malditos tic tac del reloj. Por un momento lo vi todo negro, más negro aún que el bosque. Esa negrura duró tanto como el reloj sonando. No sé lo que hice mientras tanto, pero, estando en el suelo... ¿Cómo cogí la primera nota?

- (Da igual Dani, ahora piensa en cómo salir de aquí).

Tiré la nota. Ya había investigado bastante la caseta de la que vine (tampoco es que hubiera mucho que investigar), pero quise volver a hacerlo porque realmente no se veía a más de dos metros y el móvil no me ayudaría igual que en el pasillo de antes. Usarlo ahora sólo serviría para gastar batería.

La puerta no abría. Después de que la ráfaga de viento la cerrase ya nunca más se abrió. La llave que usé para abrirla estaba dentro. ¡Soy imbécil!

Estaba tan obsesionado con salir que dejé la llave dentro. Lo intenté con la otra llave. Por supuesto, no funcionó. Era la llave de mi casa. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

No debí de haber salido de la caseta. Estar allí encerrado daba miedo, pero el bosque era aún peor. La luna iluminaba bastante. No es lo mismo que tener una farola pero daba bastante luz. El problema era la niebla, que no dejaba ver nada. Sin niebla podría ver si algún tipo sin cara se encontraba a lo lejos, dándome tiempo de sobra para correr. La verdad es que corro muy rápido, pero me canso bastante. Aunque supongo que para no hacer deporte no está mal.

De pronto me acordé de una cosa. En el juego de Slender no hay más que un bosque con las notas y Slender, pero… el bosque tiene sus límites, que no se podían pasar. Es bosque era como un cuadrado limitado por vayas que en el juego no hay manera de superarlas, pero ahora es distinto. Esto no es un juego y no hay nada que me impida saltar una vaya, así que intenté llegar al límite del bosque. Miré hacía atrás siempre que pude. Hacía atrás y en todas direcciones. No se veía nada. Durante un momento tuve la sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de mi. Me giré rápidamente pero no ví nada. Seguí andando hasta dar con la vaya. No me llevó mucho dar con ella. Aunque era difícil de escalar no tenía mucha altura, así que no fué un problema subirme y pasar al otro lado.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac...

- ¡Nooo!

Grité sin pensar en quién me pudiese escuchar. Estaba hasta las narices de los malditos pitidos. Cada vez que empiezan a sonar se me van las fuerzas y empiezo a ver negro. Me arrodillé en el suelo como la otra vez, ya rendido no intenté dejar de escucharlos, y los tic tac volvieron a sonar.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Seis…

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Seis…

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

Cinco…

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

Cinco malditos tic tac…

Tic, tac…

¿Dos?

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

¿Seis? No sé…

- ¡Da igual, no me importan los putos tic tac!

Esta vez si que grité casi todo lo fuerte que pude, sin importarme quien pudiese estar por los alrededores. No estaba convencido de estar sólo, pero no pensé en eso.

No podía hacer nada frente a los tic tac. Cada vez era todo más raro, y los tic tac cambiaban de una manera muy extraña. Me levanté y poco a poco empecé a ver menos borroso. El corazón me iba aún más rápido después del último tic tac. Sólo tenía ganas de salir de allí y irme a dormir. El frío me hacía sentir una sensación extraña, que me daba ganas de estar en mi cama tapado con mis sábanas y dormir.

Vamos, en qué estoy pensando…

Tengo que salir de aquí. Seguí andando más allá de la valla, esperando encontrarme en cualquier momento al hombre delgado.

(…...)

Caminé unos 5 minutos. Sólo 5 minutos, o incluso menos, y ya no podía más. No tenía ganas de llorar, ni tenía tanto miedo como para que me diese un infarto o algo, sólo estaba nervioso y muy triste. Miré la batería de mi móvil. Sólo quedaba el 18% y no lo estaba usando. También seguía sin cobertura. Seguí andando unos minutos más. La valla que había saltado antes no me estaba llevando a una salida, si no a otra parte del bosque. Caminé unos minutos más.

(...)

Ya no sé cuánto tiempo pasaría, pero caminé más que la última vez. La niebla parecía hacerse menos densa, pero sólo un poco.

(...)

El bosque estaba oscuro. No había nadie, no se veía a nadie. Caminé sin ver a más de 2 metros intentando transpasar la niebla con la mirada. La luna iluminaba bastante pero la niebla impedía ver. Llegué a un lago. El agua no era azul, era roja. No pensé en que eso fuese agua. La toqué con los dedos. Estaba muy fría. ¿Sangre?

Puede ser. Cuándo saqué los dedos se me quedaron manchados de rojo, un rojo que no se me fue de las manos. Se me revolvió el estómago. Todo el hambre que tenía se fué de repente. Pasé del lago y seguí andando. Llegué a una especie de caseta que estaba al lado del "lago", pero no la había visto antes por culpa de la niebla. No me lo pensé dos veces y abrí la puerta. Me sorprendió que no estuviese cerrada. Ayudándome con el móvil pude ver lo que había dentro. Nada especial. Era como la caseta de antes. Ventanas pequeñas con las persianas bajadas y en un rincón había unos cuántos cajones y una mesa encima de una trampilla que llevaba al subterráneo. El frío me estaba matando así que fui a cerrar la puerta. Cuándo la estaba cerrando y miré hacia el bosque, pude diferenciar una figura esbelta que se ocultaba entre los árboles. Cerré la puerta a toda velocidad, ahora sí que tenía miedo de verdad. La puerta no tenía pestillo ni tenía ninguna llave para que no se pudiese abrir desde fuera. Sin pensármelo dos veces, aparté la mesa que estaba encima de la trampilla y la abrí.. No era muy ancha pero cabía por ella. Unas escaleras me llevaron a un lugar aún peor que todos los que había dejado atrás.

La "cabaña" era igual que la de antes, ventanas pequeñas con persianas bajadas, mesa y trampilla que llevaba a un subterráneo. Aunque esta "cabaña" tenía unos cajones que no me dió tiempo a mirar después de cerrar la puerta. No sé si debí haberme metido ahí, pero en el bosque ya había visto la figura que habia estado temiendo que apareciese. Por nada del mundo volvería al bosque estando lo oscuro que estaba. Las escaleras eran totalmente verticales y bajar me llevó mucho más tiempo que en las otras. Cuándo llegué abajo de todo me encontré con una habitación no muy grande en la que acababan las escaleras y tenía una puerta. En cuánto toqué el suelo noté mucho frío en los pies. Fui hacía la puerta y la intenté abrir. Estaba cerrada.

- No!

Seguí intentando abrir la puerta pero no lo conseguí.

Cuándo no supe que hacer escuche una voz:

- Has sido malo. Si te hubieses quedado en cama me había portado bien contigo. Pero te has escapado y vas a morir.

Era una voz de mujer que procedía del interior de la puerta. La voz hacía eco retumbaba por los alrededores.

¿Se refería a mi?

Escuche pasos acelerados en el otro lado de la puerta que se estaban acercando. Alguién o algo estaba corriendo.

Detrás de mi estaba el ser que he estado temiendo que apareciese todo el rato, pero en frente tenía a un ser corriendo hacia mi y la voz de una mujer que quería matarme. No supe que hacer.

- Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda mierda! - dije mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Justo después el ser que había detrás de la puerta chocó contra ésta.

- ¿Hola? ¿Eres humano verdad? ¡Por favor sácame de aquí! - mientras decía esto estaba aporreando la puerta.

¡Era una persona!

- ¡Vale, tu tira y yo empujo!

No me importaba quien fuera, sólo sabía que era una persona.

- ¡No funciona! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Está viniendo!.

- ¡Hago lo que puedo!

Entonces le empecé a dar patadas a la puerta. Nunca creí que eso fuese a funcionar, pero al cabo de unas cuantas patadas la puerta cedió. No sé muy bien que pasó, pero después de cada patada que daba oía otro golpe más en la puerta. No podía ser el chico de dentro, además, estaba seguro de que no era él. En cuánto la puerta se abrió me olvidé de las patadas de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y ví a un chico de pie. Posiblemente me llevara un par de años. Me miró con una mirada extraña, pero sin odio. Ví que el pasillo estaba nublado... ¿lleno de gas?

y había una mujer andando que casi estaba detrás de él. La mujer llevaba una máscara anti gás y una jeringuilla en una mano y una especie de plancha para reanimar en la otra. Llevaba un pantalón muy ajustado y vestía bastante provocativa.

La cosa es que en cuánto el chico pasó por la puerta corriendo. La " enfermera" inmediatamente le lanzó la jeringuilla de tal manera que se le clavó en la nuca y el chico quedó durante unos instantes en de pie, hasta caer sin más.

La " enfermera" seguía caminando tan tranquila.

No me quedé ahí quieto mucho rato. Cuándo la " enfermera" llegó casi hasta la puerta volví corriendo hacia atrás y subí las escaleras todo lo rápido que pude.

Ese chico... quería ayudarle, pero no podría haber hecho nada por él. Si me hubiese quedado allí solamente habría conseguido que la " enfermera" loca me matase. Mientras subía las escaleras escuché:

- ¿Eres amigo suyo? ¡ No huyas, también hay cura para ti! - dijo ella con un tono de voz bastante feliz.

Tenía miedo. Pero sólo pensé en subier, en volver a donde antes, al lugar del que había huído en un principio. Conseguí llegar al final de las escaleras. La trampilla estaba cerrada, cómo la dejé. La abrí despacio mirando si había alguien. No había nadie. Ví la puerta de la caseta abierta, pero subí igualmente. Fuera estaba lloviendo muchísimo. Me extrañó porque posiblemente no hacia ni 2 minutos que había estado allí. No podía creerme lo que había visto, la muerte de ese chico...

No me encontraba para nada bien, pero en una situación como esta no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Me acordé de los cajones que no había mirado antes y los inspeccioné. Había 4 cajones, y en todos había lo mismo. Máscaras antigás. ¡Seré imbécil! No ví ninguna figura extraña fuera, pero igualmente no quise salie. De repente, un trueno lo iluminó todo, y entonces volví a ver la figura a lo lejos. No se acercaba, estaba intentando hacer que no saliese de la caseta...

En aquel momento no pensé en las intenciones de esa cosa, simplemente me puse la máscara antigás a toda pastilla y bajé por las escaleras.

Pensé en el chico y en la enfermera. Él estaba muerto y si bajaba vería su cuerpo allí. Y ella estaba esperando a que bajase. Me quedé quieto en las escaleras, sin subir y sin bajar. Nadie venía a por mi. La herida que me hice con las " agujas " de la pared me empezaba a doler bastante. Decidí que tenía que hacer algo. Fuera me esperaba mi perdición. Y abajo también, pero quizás la mascarilla fuera una señal que me indicaba que tenía que bajar. Asi que bajé. Cuándo llegué abajo no estaban ni la enfermera ni el cuerpo del chico, pero la puerta seguía abierta y todavía había gas en el aire. El gas salía de unas rejillas bastante pequeñas que había en el suelo. El pasillo estaba iluminado por lámparas que daban una luz anaranjada. Seguí hacia delante. Me dí cuenta de que aquel gas podía ser el mismo que me encontré en casa de Alex. Pero eso ahora no importaba. El pasillo estaba vacío y era largo. Al final de todo había una puerta. Estaba a unos metros de ella cuándo se abrió. La enfermera salió. Sonrió y hizo un chasquido con los dedos. Ella estaba mirando detrás de mi asi que yo me giré. La figura esvelta y alta de antes se acercaba andando lentamente. Iba de traje y era extremadamente alto. Las manos...

¡Las manos!

¡Esa cosa era la que me había abofeteado antes! ¿Slenderman?

La enfermer estalló a carcajadas y me enseño una jeringuilla que tenía en su mano.

-Has sido un niño malo. Ni si quiera has jugado un poco! Te regalamos un punto y tú lo rechazaste!

Se refería a las notas. El juego de las notas. El juego de Slender.

- Vamos - dijo enseñandome otra vez la jeringuilla, que era mucho más grande que la anterior y daba mucho más miedo- no te resistas y acabaré rápido. Aunque, si lo prefieres... puedes volver hacía atrás.

Detrás estaba Slender, a unos 10 metros de mi.

- Vamos Dani, no es tan difícil, escoge tu final.

Claro, eso es lo que pensaba hacer, escoger mi propio final.

Tic, tac, tic, tac...

¡No! No, no, no, no, nooo!

Esta vez sonaban mucho más fuerte que ninguna vez.

- ¡Uaaaaaaghjjjjjj! - caí de rodillas al suelo, con las manos en la cabeza.

El bolsillo me estaba ardiento.

- Veo que no quieres volver atrás, entonces... quédate conmigo! - y la enfermera levantó la jeringuilla, a punto de bajar el brazo y clavármela. Quería saber porqué me ardía el bolsillo antes de morir, así que hice un esfuerzo, metí la mano en el bolsillo y lo saqué. La foto estaba roja! Los tic tac pararon en cuanto miré a la persona que había en la foto.

- ¡NO! - gritó la enfermera, y se avalanzó sobre mi dejándo soltar la jeringuilla sin darse cuenta.

Sólo quería quitarme la foto, y eso fué en lo único en lo que se centró. Yo no tenía muchísima fuerza, pero al fin y al cabo ella era una mujer y aunque era bastante alta y me daba bofetadas como una loca no me costó quitarmela de encima.

En cuánto lo hice y antes de levantarme del todo, le dí una patada en la cara a la enfermera para asegurarme de que no me tocase antes de que pudiese escaparme de allí. No fué muy agradable, pero tenía que hacerlo. Fuí corriendo a por la jeringuilla y cuando la tuve pasé por la puerta que la doctora había dejado abierta y la cerré.

La puerta... tenía pestillo! Menos mal!

Eso me alegró muchísimo, pero justo antes de poder hechar el pestillo, la puerta se abrió muy rápido, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. La enfermera seguía gritando como una loca y estaba intentando hecharse encima de mi otra vez. Le sangraba la nariz. No me lo pensé os veces, la jeringuilla...


	5. Capítulo 5 - El primer final

Cogí la jeringuilla para clavársela, pero ella no me dejó.

Maldita sea!

La enfermera se había cabreado de verdad y ahora tenía mucha más fuerza que antes. Consiguió abrir la puerta y tirarme al suelo. Por suerte no se me fue la jeringuilla de la mano. Se me volvió a echar encima intentando quitarme la jeringuilla. Tenía mucha más fuerza que antes, ahora tenía a lo mejor tanta como yo. De todas formas, aunque ya estaba en el suelo, no la dejé tiempo para que me hiciese nada, conseguí clavarle la jeringuilla en la pierna. No fue nada agradable, nunca había hecho nada así. Ella soltó un grito horroroso y empezó a correr como una loca por la habitación, abriendo un montón de cajones y revolviendo en un montón con medicamentos. Yo aún estaba tirado en el suelo y no podía dejar que hiciese nada con ningún medicamento. Si se curaba tendría fuerzas para volver a intentar matarme. Supongo que no es difícil de entender.

Me levanté rápidamente, y vi al hombre delgado justo en frente de la puerta, acercándose mientras andaba con total tranquilidad. Joder, no le podía mirar, la cabeza me empezaba a retumbar cuándo lo hacía. Fui corriendo hacía la enfermera, ya que la habitación era bastante grande. No sé que tenía la jeringuilla, pero la que usó antes con el chico que mató también tenía líquido, y aunque se lo lanzó a la nuca estoy seguro que fué el contenido de la jeringuilla lo que lo mató.

Ella seguía revolviendo medicamentos que tenía en el cajón de una mesa, desordenándolos todos y buscando desesperadamente uno específico. Llegué hasta ella y la empujé hacia un lado, haciéndola caer al suelo de lado. Tenía la jeringuilla clavada en el muslo de la pierna derecha ( su pantalón era más corto que mis calzoncillos, literalmente) y al caer se le clavó todavía más. Volvió a gritar, pero ahora ya no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, se empezó a retorcer en el suelo. Miré hacia atrás.

Slender estaba en frente de mi. Movió sus largos brazos muy rápido y con las manos me agarro de lado por los hombros. Apretó muy fuerte, clavándome las uñas, y me levantó.

Grité muchísimo. Dolía un montón. Además de hacer mucha fuerza con las manos y de hundirme las uñas estaba apretándome muchísimo, como si fuese una bolsa de patatas a punto de reventar. Pensaba que me iba a descolocar los hombros de sitio, y estoy seguro de que podría haberlo hecho.

Me levantó y me puso bien alto, a la altura de su cara, y hizo que le mirase.

Mi cabeza… retumbaba mucho. No oí nada más que el tic tac, tic tac. Era lo mejor que me podía pasar ahora. Irme de la realidad en la que estaba y empezar a escuchar tic tac, tic tac...… Ya no sé cuántos eran, porque sólo me concentré en dormir. La verdad es que no quería, ni tenía sueño, pero algo hizo que me durmiese...

[- - -]

- Mire señora, no le voy a mentir. Lleva demasiado tiempo dormido y no está en coma. Nada hace que se despierte, aunque sigue respirando. Han pasado casi 4 días y nada hace que reaccione. Hemos intentado de todo pero nunca nos ha pasado nada igual. Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos, pero no se haga muchas ilusiones - y dicho esto, el médico se fue.

Una enfermera habló:

- No te preocupes, seguro que todo sale bien. Todavía sigue respirando, digamos que está dormido. No le hemos detectado nada pero no tardaremos en averiguarlo.

Pero ella no contestó. La enfermera se giró y siguió el camino del médico.

(...)

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

…

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

¿Que es esto?

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

¿Sigo vivo?

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Uggh…

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Abrí los ojos. Guau. Seguía vivo. Que guay.

- ¿Un pijama? -– Miré a mi alrededor.

Boh, pero si estaba en el hospital.

- (Creo que me puedo levantar).

Mierda, no había zapatillas, ni nadie en la habitación. En serio, odio los hospitales, y hubiera salido de allí aún que fuese en pijama y sin zapatos de no ser porque justo cuándo me levanté alguien entró por la puerta.

- ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡¿Te puedes mover?! ¡Estábamos preocupadísimos! –- La enfermera era muy guapa.

- Pues… supongo. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- ¡Llevas una semana dormido y no te ha pasado nada! ¿No tienes sed ni nada?

- Pues, si… La verdad es que tengo muchísima. ¿Te importaría traerme un vaso de agua?

- Por supuesto que no, por eso te lo preguntaba. Espera un momento. ¡Y ni se te ocurra levantarte!

- Vale, vale.

Entonces se fue corriendo. Empecé a recordarlo todo. Estaba con Dani cuándo el humo negro vino. ¿Que cojones le había pasado a Dani?

Sin darme tiempo a seguir pensando en eso la enfermera volvió a entrar, no tardo casi nada...

Vaya, no era la enfermera, era mi madre. No hay mucho más que contar sobre mi estancia en el hospital. Mi madre me empezó a preguntar cosas, que si estaba bien de verdad, que si sabía lo que había pasado, y más cosas. Mis padres se habían divorciado, por eso sólo vino ella...

Bueno, no por eso. Mi padre era un auténtico imbécil, por eso se divorciaron. Sólo se casó para estar todo el día en casa viendo el fútbol. Si teníamos visita él veía el fútbol. Si mi madre estaba enferma, fútbol. Cuándo yo me rompí el brazo... fútbol. Puso la excusa de que era el mundial. Fue mi madre quien me llevó al hospital. Desde ese momento empecé a odiarlo de verdad, al igual que mi madre.

Me estoy desviando. Me llevaron a casa. En el hospital todos estaban alucinados. Estuve un montón de días dormido. Mi madre no quiso darle vueltas al tema. Volvimos a casa. A mi madre le hubiera gustado mudarse, pero no teníamos tanto dinero como para eso. Volvía mi casa y al cuarto donde vi a Dani por última vez. El cuarto estaba normal. Estaba preocupado por Dani. No quise hacerlo antes, pero acabé preguntándole a mi madre. Me explicó todo lo que sabía.

El día que pasó todo ella se había ido a comprar y nos dejó a mi y a Dani solos en casa. Cuándo volvió, yo estaba tirado en el suelo y la habitación llena de humo, pero dice que no había mucho. Dani no estaba. Me preguntó lo que había pasado. Ella estaba convencida de que todo había sido culpa de Dani. La dije que estábamos jugando y cuándo nos quisimos dar cuenta de que había humo, nos dormimos. Encubrí a Dani de mi madre, aunque yo también creía que la culpa había sido suya. Mi madre llamó a los padres de Dani, y ellos no sabían nada y estaban destrozados. Dani había desaparecido del mapa.

La siguiente semana intenté llevarla con normalidad, aunque no pude, y todos notaban que estaba mal y me daban apoyo. Eso me daba asco. Nadie te hace caso, pero en cuánto te pasa algo están encima de ti creyéndose o haciéndose las mejores personas del mundo. Hay cosas que odio mucho, y esa es una de ellas. Incluso los profesores empezaron a mandar menos tarea, eso sí que molaba. Pero yo estaba mal. Dani no estaba y nada era igual sin él.

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquello. Ni un solo día pude dormir bien por culpa de la desaparición de Dani. Pero al cabo de una semana de aquello, todo se fue volviendo normal. En el colegio los profesores actuaban cómo de costumbre, y la gente dejó de hacerme caso. La gente es imbécil. Sólo Lucía estuvo conmigo cuando los demás olvidaron a Dani. Es curioso. Nunca me cayó del todo bien porque es de las típicas chicas que pasan de ti si no te necesitan para algo. No puedo decir que nos hiciésemos amigos, pero si que es verdad que ella no se despegaba de mí. No intenté rechazar su compañía, pero me daba un poco de rabia. Nunca supe mucho de ella. En los recreos siempre estábamos en sitios distintos, y nunca supe que hacía. La cosa es que empecé a llevarme bien con ella y todo. Pero un día mandé todo a la mierda. Había uno en mi clase con el que no me llevaba mucho, no me caía mal, todo lo contrario, pero teníamos gustos diferentes y esas cosas, así que digamos que no encajábamos mucho. Pero aún así era una buena persona, posiblemente el mejor de todos los de mi clase. La cosa es que un día Lucía no trajo el libro de latín. Entonces se lo quitó a él durante el recreo. La cosa no es que tuviese mucha importancia, aunque si que tenía cierta importancia. Ni si quiera la iban a poner un negativo o algo por no traer el libro, pero ella quiso hacerlo así. Yo la ví hacerlo, pero no dije nada. Cuándo llegamos a clase él vio que Lucía tenía su libro y se lo pidió. No tenía puesto su nombre pero todos sabíamos que era suyo. Lucía insistió en que era su libro, pero él no se dejó tomar el pelo. Le quitó el libro. Ella se enfadó muchísimo, porque no se lo esperaba, y le arreó una bofetada en toda la cara. La profesora dejó de hablar desde que empezaron a discutir y tampoco dijo nada en ese momento.

- ¡Eh! - grité en cuanto le arreó la bofetada.

Nadie dijo nada. En esa clase sólo eramos 4 y la profesora. La otra chica que no mencioné me miró con cara de tristeza y decepción. A Adrián (así se llamaba él) le sangraban un poco el labio y todo. Lucía tenía las uñas muy largas, pero aún así no sé cómo hizo. La profesora no dijo absolutamente nada, ni mi otra compañera.

- ¡Pero qué haces, loca! - le dije sin importarme los demás.

- Nada Alexito, - odio que me digan eso, aunque es ella la única que lo hace - es que Adrián me robó el libro.

- Eso no es...

- ¡Adrián, dale a Lucía su libro! - por fin la profesora habló.

Él se levantó , cogió el libro y lo puso para que lo cogiese Lucía. Justo cuando ella lo fue a coger él apartó el libro, lo enroscó y le dió a Lucía en toda la cara. Todo esto a una velocidad impresionante. Ella se echó para atrás y arrastró un montón de mesas. Como se notaba que la hija de puta lo hacía a propósito. Gritó y empezó a llorar. Me alegré de que Adrián hubiese hecho eso. La profesora habló otra vez:

- ¡Adrián! ¡Fuera de mi clase ahora mismo!

Vaya idiota que era la profesora. Adrián obedeció sin decir palabra y dió un portazo. Justo en ese momento Lucía se levantó. Ya no estaba llorando.

-¿Puedo ir al servicio? Me ha dolido bastante.

La profesora dijo que si. Era vieja era una amargada. Disfrutaba viendo sufrir a los que no se lo merecen y ayudándo a sus iguales.

Yo no me creía nada. Estaba de pie y sin decir nada, boquiabierto. Lucía paso por mi lado y me agarró del brazo.

- Acompáñame por favor, me duele mucho.

- Puedes ir sol...

- ¡Alejandro! ¡Ve y ayuda a tu compañera!

¿Estaban todos locos o que?

De todas maneras no rechisté. Salimos y ella fue al baño. Me dijo que entrase, que no podía sola. Vaya, solamente se estaba echando agua en la cara. Que asco, ni si quiera tenía roja la cara. Yo estaba esperando justo en frente de la puerta, sin decir nada.

- No voy a entrar al baño de tías.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Si todos los chicos os morís por hacerlo!

- Yo no soy cómo todos.

- ¡Veenga, no seas así, te doy permiso!

- Que no. Y para ya, te estas volviendo insopor...

En ese momento unas manos me empujaron hacía dentro muy bruscamente. No es que fuese un debilucho, todo lo contrario, a cualquiera le hubiera costado empujarme de esa manera, pero las manos que me empujaron tenía muchísima fuerza.

Me giré y ví que la puerta se cerró del todo. No pude ver quién me había empujado. Sonó la cerradura. Que estupidez. No entiendo porqué unos baños de un instituto tienen que tener cerradura. La puerta no se abría. Miré a Lucía. Ella estaba de pie en una posición que haría que a cualquier tio se le cayese la baba.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

- Ooouh, Alexito, relájate. Lo he preparado todo para tener nuestro momento. Siempre supe que te morías de ganas, y cómo ahora Dani ya no está tú estas triste. Para eso estoy yo. Para animarte en los momentos difíciles.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Enseguida supe lo que quiso decir.

- Eres una guarra sin sentimientos.

Esa frase era demasiado "cursi" para que yo la dijese. En cualquier otra situación no la hubiese dicho, pero se trataba de Dani.

- ¡Oh vamos, los tíos no podéis rechazar esto! - por su tono de voz parecía un poco cabreada.

Sacó un puñado de preservativos del bolsillo. No podía creérmelo, estaba realmente loca.

- Espero que el grande te sirva, cielo.

Guardó todos los demás.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡No vas a conseguirlo! ¡Y como lo sigas intentando vas a acabar mal!

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme?

- Posiblemente.

- Vale, ya paro, perdóname.

Entonces dejó el preservativo en el lavavo y se metió la mano el el otro bolsillo mientras se me acercaba con una cara triste.

Pensaba que estaba arrepentida de verdad, pero en cuánto estuvo a mi lado sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo a toda velocidad y me la clavó en la pierna.

Yo me eché para atrás, apunto de gritar y arrepintiéndome de no haberle dado una bofetada. Me quité la jeringuilla, que estaba bien clavada. Joder, ni os imaginaríais lo que duele.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Loca!

- Tranquilo, ahora tienes las cosas más claras.

Dicho esto cogió el preservativo y se me acercó.

No se que me había hecho, pero casi no podía ni moverme. El líquido de la jeringuilla hizo efecto demasiado rápido. Estaba en el suelo, sentado y apoyado contra la pared. No tenía fuerzas para levantarme y sólo podía mover los brazos muy poco, y haciendo un esfuerzo horrible.

Se acercó y empezó a tocarme los brazos, apretando.

- ¿Sabes que siempre me has gustado?

No dije nada. Aquello no estaba pasando. No podía ser cierto.

- Siempre me ha obstaculizado Dani, por eso le odiaba. No se lo que le ha pasado, pero mejor para mi. La verdad es que tengo muchos amantes, pero tú estás más bueno que todos ellos.

Y empezó a tocarme todo el cuerpo. Estaba encima de mi en una posición bastante "seductora". Me gustaban las tias, y mucho, pero ahora mismo sólo sentía asco.

- No soy tu amante. ¡No quiero nada zorra!

Intenté apartarle las manos con mucho esfuerzo, pero cada vez que movía los brazos ella los apartaba. Me soltó una bofetada.

- ¡Pórtate bien! ¡Aaah, hahahaha!

Menuda hija de puta. Me estaba clavando las uñas en el brazo, y eso que no llevaba de manga corta.

- En fin, creo que esto no hace falta. ¡No sé para que he comprado condones si no pensaba usarlos!

Y lo tiró hacía atrás. Me abrió la bragueta del pantalón.

- ¡Muy bien, a ver que tienes ahí!

No. ¡No, no, no y no! No podía creer que me estuviesen haciendo eso. Además cada frase que soltaba era más vulgar que la anterior. Sentí muchísimo asco y impotencia. Y ganas de vomitar, y de morir. No podía hacer nada.

Tic, tac, tic, tac...

¿Qué es esto?

Tic, tac...

Creo que...

Tic, tac, tic, tac...

¡Es lo que escuché en el hospital!

Tic, tac, tic, tac...

Y dejé de ver nada. Ni a Lucía ni a nada más.

(...)

El pasillo era muy largo. Estaba hecho de cristal y suspendido en el aire. Estaba rodeado de cielo negro, pero se podía ver con claridad. Abajo sólo había vacío. Me miré. Tenía la camiseta, los zapatos y los calzoncillos. Todo menos los pantalones.

Aunque era mejor eso que estar desnudo.

Caminé en linea recta. El camino era recto y no había más direcciones. Dónde me desperté era el principio del camino, más atrás se acababa y sólo había vacío. Caminé durante un rato, hasta que escuché una voz.

~La misma justicia para todos, hermano~

Me giré, pero no supe de dónde vino la voz. Era una voz muy débil y amargada, casi daba miedo. No la hice caso. Miré de nuevo hacía delante y... el camino que estaba siguiendo estaba bloqueado por algo que antes no estaba ahí. Una caseta. Dudé unos momentos, hasta que decidí entrar. Pensé que la puerta podía estar cerrada, pero no. Sólo había una habitación con una cama de matrimonio de sábanas blancas, nada más. El techo era altísimo. Encima de la cama había dos bebés. Los dos estaban dormidos. Uno era blanco, y el otro negro. Los miré un rato, hasta que la puerta se cerró sola y del techo empezaron a salir pinchos que bajaban cada vez más rápido.

- ¡Mierda!

Otra voz sonó.

~ La casa quiere una sola víctima que la complazca, dale lo que quiere, no seas insensato~

Otra voz fueseguida:

~ Las apariencias engañan amigo mio ~

Y otra más:

~ Sé justo, joven guerrero, aniquílalo todo~

Me estaba volviendo loco. Miré a los bebés. Justo en ese momento ví que la cama estaba rodeada por una vitrina de cristal. Podía ver a los bebés pero no tocarles.

De repente, salieron del suelo dos botones, que estaban en frente de la cama. Uno frente al bebé negro y otro frente al bebé blanco. El botón y el bebé de cada lado tenían el mismo color.

- (Esto es de locos, - pensé para mi mismo...- pero tengo que hacer algo...)

Los pinchos estaban cada vez más cerca del suelo.

Otra voz más sonó:

~ ¡Escoge tu final chico, escoge tu final! ~

- ¡Callaros!

(...)

**Pulsar el botón blanco** - Capítulo 6.

**Pulsar el botón negro** - Capítulo 7.

**Buscar otra solución** - Capítulo 8.

**Hola!**

**Si, soy yo, el autor de éste fanfic!**

**Antes de seguir leyendo querría que siguieses las siguientes "instrucciones".**

**En esta historia se podrán realizar acciones que tendrán consecuencias en el desenlace final, a lo largo de la historia, etc...**

**Lo que hay que hacer es ir al capítulo que marca cada acción. Mi consejo es que escojáis una opción, la que sea, la que más rabia os dé, o la que creáis que es la mejor, no importa, eso lo decides tú, y que sólo escojáis una, me explico. Prepararé ésta historia para que puedas ir yendo por diferentes caminos distintos según las decisiones que tomes. Aconsejo que sigas tu propio camino y que acabes la historia una vez habiendo escogido un sólo camino, porque si no acabarás mezclando cosas y demás. Una vez que acabes la historia puedes escoger las opciones que no escogiste, por ejemplo.**

**Espero que os guste esta manera de llevar a cabo la historia. A lo mejor este capitulo no es cómo los del principio, pero espero que os guste al menos un poco. Tened en cuenta también que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y escribiré cuándo pueda. En caso de que no siga escribiendo borraría el fanfic, que esperemos que eso no ocurra nunca. **

**Muchas gracias por haber aguantado leyendo hasta este capítulo, espero que os esté gustando este fanfic y ahora...**

**¡Escoge tu final!**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 – Yo decido.

No pulsé nada. No tenía razón para hacerlo

Y cuándo pasaron unos 10 segundos, los botones se volvieron a hundir en el suelo.

Pensé que ya no pasaría nada, pero de repente cayo de la nada una foto. ¿Sería el bebé? No lo sé, pero la cogí. Los pinchos debían estar a 2 metros del suelo, y yo ya estaba semi agachado. En la foto había una mujer, pero no le di importancia porque estaba a puntito de ser troceado.  
La puerta estaba atrancada. Estaba perdido. Ni ventanas ni nada, no sé ni cómo llegaba la luz. Me metí debajo de la cama, ya reptando, y curiosamente, no me atravesó ningún pincho que saliese del suelo. Los otros pinchos estaban a apenas medio metro del suelo.

- (Estoy perdido)- pensé.

Y entonces los pinchos pararon. Menos mal.

Fui reptando hasta la puerta. No podía llegarle al pomo, pero no me hizo falta, esta vez la empujé un poco y se abrió. Menos mal que se abría para afuera.

Salí afuera. No entendí porqué la puerta se abrió esta vez.. Estaba lloviendo, pero curiosamente eso me hizo feliz. El suelo fuera de la caseta seguía siendo de cristal, transparente. No había más que vacío. Podía seguir el camino de cristal, pero parecía no tener fin, así que pensé en tirarme. Me asomé al borde del camino y miré hacia abajo. Momentos después noté que estaba cayendo. Nadie me había empujado. No sé qué me pasó. Me sentí muy a gusto, como si estuviese cayendo muy suavemente, como si estuviese volando...

Casi me había quitado los calzoncillos la muy guarra. Después de decir su última frase ése fue su siguiente objetivo. Me sentí con muchísimas fuerzas, como nuevo, pero mejor. No la dejé que hiciese lo que se proponía. Su mano estaba a punto de bajarme los calzoncillos cuándo se la quité y la dí un puñetazo en toda la cara. Puede que fuese muy bestia, pero se merecía bastante más que un puñetazo.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Como duele cabrón! ¡Aaaaaaaahhh!

Gritaba y lloraba a la vez. Aproveche para subirme el pantalón. Estaba harto de ella, de todo el mundo. La nariz le sangraba muchísimo, y de verdad le dolía. Quería saber que pasaba, y no me corté:

- Explícate.

Siguió moviéndose en el suelo mientras gritaba y lloraba.

- ¡No tengo nada que explicar! ¡Simplemente me gust...!

Una patada en toda la cara le cortó la frase. No controlé mi fuerza y esta vez sí que gritó muchísimo. Si no tenía rota la nariz antes se la había roto ahora de la patada. Ella no se lo había esperado.

- Estoy harto, ¡Explícate!

- ¡Vaale! - estaba gritando y llorando del dolor a la vez - ¡El otro día vino a mi casa el tío ése de traje sin cara! Ese de los juegos de terror que tanto os gustan a los frikis. Pensé que estaba muerta - snif- , pero detrás de él apareció una chica que parecía médico. Me dijo que me ayudaría a conseguirte si les ayudaba a ellos y les llevaba a Dani. ¡Ese monstruo sabe lo que piensas con solo mirarte! ¡No sabía que lo iban a matar! ¡Solamente hice lo que ellos me dijeron, te lo juro!

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Debía creerme eso? ¿Tenía que creer que Dani estaba muerto? Lucía hasta me daba pena, pero sentía tanta rabia hacia ella que quería matarla a golpes.

- Mentira. ¡Aprovechaste la oportunidad cómo una zorra y me drogaste! ¡No me vas a hacer creer que estás sufriendo!

La frase la dije sin pensar, y me convenció a mi mismo de que Lucía era una persona asquerosa.  
Me acerqué hacía ella con la intención de darle una bofetada. Creo que me había vuelto loco, tenía ganas de matarla. Pero antes de hacer nada me di cuenta de que se estaba levantando. Lo hizo muy rápido, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, y eso que estaba atento a todo lo que hacía. Se me echó encima a la vez que sostenía otra jeringuilla en la mano. Me eché hacía atrás, pero no conseguí esquivarla. Esta vez dirigía la aguja a mi cara, y como no esquivé a tiempo puse los brazos para defenderme. La jeringuilla se me clavó en un brazo.  
No sé que contenía eso, pero apenas pasaban 3 segundos ya estaba haciendo efecto. Quedé igual que antes, en el suelo sin poder moverme. No me lo podía creer. Otra vez la maldita jeringuilla. Lucía no parecía humana. No sé cómo lo había conseguido otra vez.  
Mientras estaba en el suelo ella se rió. Debía tener roto algo más que la nariz, estaba loca. Se me acercó. Otra vez lo mismo, me bajó la bragueta del pantalón, pero esta vez mucho más rápido, se ve que no quería arriesgarse. Hija de puta. No. Ahora yo ya no sentía nada. Sólo podía ver si abría los ojos. Debió de drogarme con otra cosa más fuerte. Lo estaba haciendo... No sé cómo, pero lo había conseguido. Cerré los ojos. No podía notar nada, mucho mejor. Unos dedos me abrieron los ojos al cabo de un rato. Era ella. Había terminado. Dijo algo, pero no la escuchaba. Yo ya no oía nada. De repente se echó a llorar. Ya no me creía nada. Era una hija de puta, una maldita desgraciada. Siguió así un buen rato. Hasta que la puerta del baño reventó. Una figura alta, esbelta, de traje y sin rostro. Detrás una chica de pantalón muy corto.  
Lucía tenía miedo. El hombre delgado andó unos cuantos pasos. Su cabeza llegaba más arriba que la puerta, pero atravesó la pared. Entro en el baño. Miró a Lucía. Unos tentáculos salieron de su espalda. Se estiraban todo lo que él quería, y les daba la forma que él quería. Uno de los tentáculos adoptó forma de pincho. Se estiró hacía arriba y arremetió con rapidez en el cuerpo de Lucía. La había atravesado, por el corazón. Retiró el tentáculo, cómo si el cuerpo de Lucía le diese asco, y lo dejo caer al suelo, inerte. La chica que iba con él se acercó a mí. Aguja en la mano, cómo no. Era una jeringuilla con un líquido rojo. Parecía sangre. Miré mi brazo. Me lo estaba inyectando. A los 3 segundos hizo efecto. Ya podía notar las cosas y oírlo todo. Oía escuchaba todo demasiado alto y tenía demasiado frío. Ella dijo:

- Ahora cariño, a disfrutar.

El hombre sin rostro volvió a usar el tentáculo de antes, que estaba manchado de sangre. No tuve miedo.  
El tentáculo que me mantenía en el aire estaba atravesando mi cuerpo justo al lado de mi hombro derecho. El dolor era más que insoportable, más que infernal. Mientras me mantuvo en el aire empezó a hacer una especie de chillido insoportable. No sé cómo, no tenía boca. Mis oídos. Mi cuerpo. Poco a poco me sentí más en el infierno del dolor.  
Así unas cuantas horas. Suspendido en el aire, los oídos apunto de estallar y yo a punto de morir, pero nunca lo conseguí durante esas largas horas, o días, o años. La enfermera me inyectaba cosas cada vez que estaba a punto de morir, hasta que mi cuerpo no aguantó más.

Yo ya no puedo contar más. Éste es el fin de mi existencia y el de mi historia. 


End file.
